


Skyping about Goats

by writtenhistory



Series: Skyping Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goats, M/M, Skype, Skyping Stucky, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenhistory/pseuds/writtenhistory
Summary: Some time post Civil War and before Infinity War, Steve and Bucky maintain their relationship through skype conversations.  This conversation seems focused on the goats.





	Skyping about Goats

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short fluffy one-off. I might do more and write a series of Stucky skyping, depends on the reaction, and my need for comfort after Endgame.

Steve frowned, waiting for the Skype to connect. He really wanted to get up and pace, to do something with his impatience. Of course, the last time he did that Bucky caught him and ribbed him for over an hour. He was not going to give the man any more ammunition this time. He looked down at his drumming fingers, willing them to stop, looking back up just in time to see Bucky’s face appear on the screen.

“Sorry I’m late, had an issue with one of the boys stealing my fruit”

“Patu?”

“Yes, the little punk.” There was just enough edge of amusement in Bucky’s voice.

“I like him!” Steve grinned.

“You would,” Bucky reached for his knife and started to peel the skin of something that looked a lot like a Papaya. “So where are you?”

Steve was momentarily distracted, watching Bucky’s fingers work the knife. “Oh, Dublin.”

“Dublin? Not the hive of organised criminal mastermind plans, or am I totally out of the loop.”

“No not usually, we tracked some Chitauri tech here. Think it’s probably low level criminal, but you know, alien tech, it’s always a big deal.”

“Well don’t do anything stupid.”

“Of course not, I’m always careful and never rush into things unprepared.”

Bucky just looked at him.

“OK, but that time didn’t count.”

Bucky still didn’t blink.

“Nor that time.”

“Stevie, I’ve known you most of my life, running head long into trouble is your guiding mantra. I’ve pulled your scrawny and not so scrawny ass out of far too many reckless situations to believe this crap now”

“Buck. I’m going to be safe, even without you in it, without you covering my ass… I heard that snicker.” Bucky schooled his face again, but the edges of his mouth twitched. “Nat, Sam and Wanda will be with me, I’ll be good”

“Well at least Nat and Wanda will be there.”

“Bucky, you really need to let it go. I never, it didn’t even cross my mind. Sam’s a good guy, he’s an excellent friend and good on the team.”

“And he gets to spend every fucking day with you.”

Steve leans in towards the screen, his voice softening. “Buck…”

“I know, I’m being a dick, it’s just, I miss you and sometimes even the goats aren’t enough.”

“Did you just compare me to a goat? Wait. What exactly are you doing with those goats Bucky?”

Bucky exploded with laughter, the chair under him rocking with the laughing convulsions of his body. It wasn’t long until Steve joined him in the silly amusement.

“You better not be cybering in there, Rogers” Natasha called out as she went passed the room.

“What’s cybering?” Steve asked Bucky.

Bucky shrugged “How should I know, technically I’ve been on ice longer than you pal”

“It’s ok, I’ll ask Sam later.”

Short burst of laughter exploded from Bucky before he pulled it under control again.

“So how are our goats?” Steve asked, drawing the conversation away from Sam Wilson. As unfounded as it was, he could sort of understand Bucky’s jealousy. Especially after arriving in Wakanda for one of his visit and finding Bucky sitting by his little lake talking with T’Challa. Bucky had looked so engrossed that for a moment all Steve could picture was walking down, ripping the king’s head off and mounting the Panther on the wall. So yes, jealousy he got. 

“Good,” Bucky let Steve change the subject. “Annoying, demanding. Remember that mangy cat in Brooklyn, Mrs… Mrs Jamieson’s ginger thing?”

“That ugly skinny thing, that kept stealing your socks?”

“Yep that’s the one, the little shit. Well I seem to have found its goat bond brother. Only this time it’s my sandals rather than my socks. I don’t know how many times I’ve woken up to find myself with only a right sandal.”

“Wait,” Steve started laughing, “It only takes the left one, always the left one?”

“Yes” Bucky replied petulantly, “then I have to go track it down.”

Steve’s laugh deepened, the image was just too much. He could see Bucky walking, no limping through the paddocks, only one sandal on, muttering death threats at the goats as if it was all a conspiracy they were all in on. All protecting this grand sandal thief in their midst. 

“It’s not funny Steve!”

“It so is” The image in Steve’s head changing, traveling back through time as they both leaned out the large sash window in Bucky’s apartment, throwing scraps of bread as they yelled at the neighbour’s cat. “At least tell me you’re not throwing bread at the goat.”

“I would, but I don’t know which goat it is, the herd’s protecting him I swear.”

“Bucky I think you might be spending just a little bit too much time alone with the goats” Steve joked.

“Then come visit Stevie” the tone changed again, gentle desire with a layer of aching need.

Steve pressed his hand against the screen “Soon, Buck I swear. Get this job out of the way, then I’ll get a week, just you, me and the African plains, oh and your sandal stealing goats.”

Bucky grins “Oh, with any luck you might get to meet baby goats”

“You getting new goats? Building up your herd?” Steve queried.

“Nah man, Mathilda’s pregnant”

“What? How did that happen?”

“Well,” Bucky’s voice slipped to his Brooklyn cocky. “When a Mummy goat loves a Daddy goat very much…”

“Jerk”

“It’s a goat farm Steve, we breed them.”

“But she’s such a tiny little thing.” Concern showed in Steve’s voice.

Bucky started laughing “Steve, are you trying to defend my goat’s honour?”

“No,” Uncertainty clouding Steve’s voice, then he dropped his head to his hand, body shaking with gentle laughter “Ok, yes, but I’m in withdrawal, Nat smacks me when I try to be chivalrous with her.”

“Well you can put down your shield Captain, Mathilda consented, well, as much as goats consent.”

“But how do you know, how do you not know she was coerced to maintain gender stereotypes of motherhood?” Steve’s voice was so serious that for a moment Bucky was left speechless.

“Oh you dick” he exclaimed causing Steve to laugh in turn. “I’m going to get some help, I don’t have a lot of goat midwifery in my skill set.”

“So that means a bunch of baby goats. I’m disproportionately excited about this.”

“Of course you are Stevie, goat kids, they are going to be adorable.”


End file.
